


Crazy For You

by TheLoneSpirit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneSpirit/pseuds/TheLoneSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Human!Fnaf x Reader One-Shots! Includes Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Goldie. Character and Chapter requests are open!</p><p>And this is just evidence that I'm in denial about the fanbase's end :></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wild animatronics has appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> You glanced at the newspaper clipping in your hand before you stepped into the pizzeria. You were instantly greeted with the cool air and the aroma of pizza; a nice contrast to the sweat-scented June heat of the outdoors.
> 
> You glanced around, taken aback by the abundance of children. Then again, it was around rush hour on a Friday night.
> 
> You turned and knocked on the door to the owner's office. Several thumps were heard from inside the room before it was opened by a shortish man who you assumed was Mr. Fazbear.
> 
> "Ah yes, I take it your here because of the call you made yesterday, about the open position for night shift. Well, you've been accepted!" Mr. Fazbear explained
> 
> You nodded before Mr. Fazbear grabbed a bag from under his desk, which he handed to you. The contents were some clothes, which you guessed to be your uniform.
> 
> "Be here before midnight on Monday. And good luck." Your new boss said, shooting you a yellow-toothed smile
> 
> (This is the split here, bruh!)

~Freddy~  
You left the office before turning to head back outside. You glanced back behind you to see the three animatronics standing amongst a sea of children. The main one, Freddy Fazbear, looked up at you, his icy blue eyes staring directly into your e/c ones. 

Slightly creeped and self conscious, you left through the two sets of glass doors and returned home in the sweltering heat.

~Bonnie~  
You calmly shut the door to the office before you jumped and skipped around in a circle, excited to have gotten a job so easily.

And then you glanced up.

Crimson eyes were following your every move, watching your little spree. A light blush settled onto your cheeks as you awkwardly shuffled out of the pizzeria.

~Foxy~  
You stepped from the office and back into the child-infested dining hall. You smirked; This new job was gonna be a piece of cake! Your hands grabbed the door's push-bar and prepared to swing it open, but something peculiar in your reflection caught your eye: a pair of faintly glowing amber eyes were watching you from the shadows, behind the star-spangled curtains of Pirate's Cove. Your brow furrowed; Pirate's Cove had been closed for years, the animatronic in there, Foxy, was surely disabled... Right?

And so you left, still pondering those bright amber orbs.

~Goldie~  
You faked a grin, which looked more like a grimace. You shuffled out of the office and into the dining hall, heading for the doors. As your fingertips made contact with the door handle, you felt the sensation of being watched. You whipped around, but everyone was focused on the main three animatronics.

The feeling returned again, and you quickly spun back to the door. In your reflection, you could've sworn you'd seen a golden figure slumped in the corner. Slightly creeped, you left as quickly as possible.


	2. Night One / Meeting

~Freddy~  
The clock behind you clicked, signaling that it was four in the morning. You flipped the tablet up and gazed into it. All was well, that is, until you looked at the stage cam.

Chica and Freddy were the only ones on the stage. The screen faded to static before coming back showing only Chico on the stage.

"Aah! The phone call made this seem like this was going to be easy!" You shrieked, flipping through the many video feeds before coming to a conclusion: Freddy was in the blind spot, right outside the office.

As if on cue, a sickeningly familiar tune began to chime, and you definitely were NOT ready for Freddy.

The chimes paused, before a faint static crackle was heard. Suddenly a young male poked his head into the office- a rather handsome male at that. He had smooth dark brown hair, fair skin, and a bit of freckles across his cheeks. But what captivated you the most were his eyes- Ice blue.

"F-Freddy?" You stammered, to which the formally dressed male nodded.

"Its me." He replied, shooting you a smile before exiting the office

~Bonnie~  
You picked the tablet up and to your horror, you found that Bonnie was no longer standing on the stage.

Panicking, you flipped through the cameras to hunt down the lavender rabbit. Eventually you found him: Right outside your door!

A small crackling noise, like the tablet's static, was heard outside your door, right as you slapped the button to shut the door. But right before the door hit the floor, a pale hand grabbed the bottom of the door and began pushing it back up.

You decided that you didn't want to get attacked by a random stranger, so you grabbed the tablet and slid it under the door. Before the intruder could react, you smacked them with the tablet where the sun don't shine.

The person dropped to its knees. "Hey! What gives?" a rather familiar voice said. Too familiar.

You punched the door button to find a rather nicely dressed lavender haired male with matching rabbit ears and bright crimson eyes standing outside.

"Bonnie?" You puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Foxy~  
> You snapped awake at the sudden noise of the clock snapping to 5 AM. You tired glanced at the cameras: Everything was all clear. And then you saw the suprise waiting at Pirate's Cove.
> 
> Foxy the Pirate Fox was not dormant.
> 
> He stood almost off screen, apparently prepared to come to your office.
> 
> The screen fizzled to static and he was gone; The sign in the Cove had been changed to 'ITS ME'.
> 
> You dropped the tablet and flung yourself at the door to no avail. A hiss of static was heard and suddenly you were nose to nose with a human. He had choppy red hair, a light tan, pointy red foxlike ears and a fox tail, and wore a pirate ensamble.
> 
> Your eyes widened. "What the hell? Are you... Foxy?!"
> 
> The redhead nodded, flashing you a sharp-toothed smirk. "Aye, lass."
> 
> ~Goldie~  
> You blinked, not really sure what had happened. One second, you were looking around through the cameras, the next you noticed something peculiar with the poster of Freddy Fazbear...
> 
> You set down your tablet to collect your thoughts, but unfortunately, this place was not done screwing with your head.
> 
> In between you and the desk, slumped over, was a dapper dressed man about your age. He had golden hair with pale skin and pitch black eyes with a tiny white dot at the center.
> 
> "I-I-I-" you stammered
> 
> "Its me~" He said, the corners of his mouth pulling into a wide smirk.
> 
> "NOPE!" You yelled. You suddenly grabbed the tablet and slammed it over his head with a crunch. 
> 
> "Ow! Jeez!" He hissed "Why are you people so into violence?!"
> 
> "WHO ARE YOU?!"
> 
> "Call me Goldie"
> 
> ~~~~~  
> (A/N: SORREH THAT THIS ENDED UP HAVING TO GO INTO THE NOTES :


	3. You two get feels~

~Freddy~  
You sat at the office desk, looking through the tablet's cameras, when you heard the haunting chimes start up. You frantically switched to the stage cams. Freddy the animatronic was gone.

A quick static fizzled was heard and the brunet from the other night poked his head into the office. "Hello" he said

"Uh... Hi?" you said

He gave a smile before sitting down on the floor behind the desk chair. "Lets play a game. How about... Truth or Dare!"

"O-Okay" You stammered, spinning in your chair to face him.

"Ok, Y/N, truth or dare"

"Um, truth?"

"Do you like me?"

You pondered. Like him? You honestly just met him! And by like him, did he mean, like love?

"Yes." you said, a light trace of blush on your face. "Freddy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He replied with a grin.

"Do YOU like me?"

"I-I, uh" he stammered before saying with a straight face, "I have no comment"

"But your blushing~"

"No, Im not!"

~Bonnie~  
You had just finished the phone call when suddenly a pop of static was audible and the one and only Bonnie stepped into the room. With Freddy's top hat.

"Alright, lets do this quickly." he said, glancing down the hall.

"What?"

"I took some paper and cut it into strips before writing activities to do on them. But I have to return Freddy's hat before he notices; otherwise he's going to need a new lead guitarist when he's done with me..." He said before clearing his throat. "Take a slip"

You did as you were instructed. You read the paper scrap out loud. "Kiss me?" You said, setting the paper on the desk.

You grabbed another, but that one read "Kiss me!" as well. Soon you had emptied all but one slip. All so far had "Kiss moi" on them.

You gingerly took the last paper slip from the hat, which Bonnie promptly put on his head and began to parade around in.

"I love you." You read, glancing up at him, making him stop his goofy celebratory dance.

"Uh, that was in there??? Wow, what a misprint that must be! Heh heh..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, before rushing out of the office.

 

(A gif for Bonnie and Freddy [:D](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-_34tZE3i_zc/VSHdTGcbfjI/AAAAAAAABbs/XwYBSwsWD2s/w800-h800/tumblr_ndhc2bRGUd1scvr8co1_500.gif))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Foxy~  
> (A/N UGH SO IM SO TIRED SO I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR FOXY RN. I'll change it when I don't feel as dead.)
> 
> Foxy walked into the office.
> 
> You wanted to kiss him.
> 
> The end.
> 
> ~Goldie~  
> While doing your half-hourly camera check, you glanced at Cam 2B, not even noticing how the poster had changed and you had summoned Goldie.  
> "Hello Y/N. How are you?"
> 
> "That's nice." you replied, distracted with not dying
> 
> "Are you alright?"
> 
> "Ok"
> 
> Golden Freddy frowned before taking your tablet and your hat before you could even protest.
> 
> "Haha, look at me, im Y/N and I'm so pretty~" He said, doing a hair flip.
> 
> "Y-you think im pretty?" you stammered, blushing lightly
> 
> Goldie paused mid-imitation, his black-with-a-white-dot eyes staring at you.
> 
> "I-I-I" He said, blushing madly before dissapearing with your tablet and your hat.
> 
> You let out a sigh. Without a tablet, this was gonna be a long night indeed.


	4. I FORGOT SOMEBODY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I forgot Male!Chica or, as I call him, Chico (Since, unless I am mistaken, Chica is Spanish for girl and Chico is Spanish for boy :P)

~A wild animatronic has appeared!~

You skipped from the office, exited to have a sustainable job. You glanced at the stage, only to find a pair of fuscia eyes staring back at you. 

You almost cracked a smile, but you remembered what had happened all those years ago...

~Night One / Meeting~

You sat in the desk chair, bored, waiting for the night to end or at least get a little more interesting.

As if on cue, a staticky noise came from your right, in the East Hall. Suddenly, a person pressed their face to the window and gave you the goofy-ass smile ever.

The man had blonde hair -almost like the goldenrod color pencil color- and dazzling fuschia eyes. He wore a white tank top that read "Let's Eat!" and yellow-to-orange ombre shorts with orange sneakers.

"Hi! Want a cupcake?" He said, unsticking his face from the window.

"..."

"Oh." He said, losing some of his enthusiasticness before suddenly shouting, "That's okay!"

You gave a small smile "You remind me of somebody..." You stated and returned to flipping through the cameras. 

"Who?" he replied, shooting you a coy yet goofy smile. 

"Hmm... Chico?"

~You two get feels~

On the third night, Chico (in his human form) returned to your office, wearing that ridiculous smile.

"Hey, Y/N!" he said, walking over to your desk. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just making sure that the others don't come."

Suddenly, Chico put his forehead on yours. A very noticable blush creeped into your cheeks.

"Y/N, I need to tell you something..."

"W-what is it?"

"Its that... You never answered me about weather you wanted a cupcake or not." he said, pulling away from your face before laughing.

You laughed a bit, too. "I was worried that you were gonna tell me something else..."

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Oh, nothing" you said, embarrassed at the thought.

The two of you looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"I gotta go, the other animatronics will be wondering where I ran off to..." Chico said, breaking the awkward silence before leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww, so cyut~ Im sorry to you fangirls, but I'll make it up to you next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, this story may have to be put on hold. Life and writer's block has seriously gotten in the way. I will make it up to you guys, I solemnly swear.

Next update: ?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES NOTES EVERYWHEYA!!!
> 
> If you didn't see your fnaf bae here, or you want to see a scenario, comment your requests on the story!


End file.
